


The Bond Between a Seelie and an Unseelie

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Fairly OddParents, LazyTown
Genre: F/M, M/M, so anti-cosmo is omsoc and so forth, the anti-fairies are unseelies, the fairies are seelies, the unseelies' names are spelled backward rather than an anti- in front, there will be more shows this crosses over into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Two children are born from a Seelie and an Unseelie over 10,000 years ago. When they are separated from their parents at the start of a faerie war, what will become of the brothers?





	1. Secret Relationship

Omsoc Amsoc struts into his recently obtained mansion-like castle with two teacups. Steam escapes from each and he makes his way into the parlor. Letting the cups float harmlessly in the air, Omsoc pulls out his blackened wand to remove a glamour within his home. His desolate library-like salon fades away in favor of a more welcoming lounge and a hidden pink-haired Seelie faery.

 

“Back so soon?” She strains from her position on the farthest recliner.

 

Omsoc grins with his fangs lovingly protruding, and poofing to her side in an instant. He hands over one of the cups, and he places a hand over her growing stomach. Normally, Seelie _male_ faeries and unseelie _female_ faeries give birth. While it is against Da Rules for female Seelie faeries to give birth, no such rules apply to the Unseelie faeries. Since Omsoc is on the leaderboard for King of the realm, he needs to be seen at any time. His secret ‘wife’ Wanda holds no such demands in her life, so she stays hidden and pregnant, so they can live a healthy life together.

 

“That I am. And how is our little Clarice?”

 

“Omsie…” Wanda tuts. “You know what Pir said. This little bundle is going to be a boyyyyyyyy!”

 

The last word is drawn out as she delves into her third trimester. Her pregnancy has been proven to be longer than an Unseelie pregnancy, yet it’s also shorter than a Seelie pregnancy. If things keep going this way, she’ll have the child within the next two days. Omsoc poofs another recliner to the side as he sits by Wanda’s side. Calmly, they take one another’s hand and sip their tea as they gently fall asleep. The two are disrupted from their sleep hours later by an impatient banging on the castle entrance doors. Omsoc places a silencing spell on the room before recasting his glamour. He answers the door with pure malice written on his features, wand drawn for attack.

 

“Howdy, darlin’!”

 

A thick Southern accent calls out, accompanied by the sudden disrespect of personal space. Bright, rosy eyes he could melt in is overshadowed by her crooked buckteeth. She stretches out to hug her former classmate, who steps out of the Unseelie’s reach. He looks over her shoulder to find a monotonous pixie with silvery hair.

 

“You know this Unseelie?”

 

Omsoc frowns. “You’ve dumped her here several times. Why now?”

 

“Little Pappy is out of town. Unless you can find Adnolb, she’s staying with you.”

 

“Y’all wanna lemme in?”

 

Not trusting her but unable to go against the pixie due to chain of command, Omsoc materializes a leash. He wraps it around the other Unseelie with a grimace and glares at the disappearing pixie. He’s startled when he closes the doors and the woman is directly in his face again.

 

“You must cease this obstipation of yours, Adnaw.”

 

“I gotta what?”

 

Omsoc pinches the bridge of his nose. “Stay out of my face, Adnaw.”

 

“My pappy don’t call me that. He calls me Anti-Wanda.”

 

Omsoc’s eyes shoot open, subconsciously wandering toward his hidden ‘wife’. “I am most certainly _not_ calling you _that_ , Adnaw.”

 

Her eyes droop, and her face softens. He lets out a huff of disgust, dragging her to a concealed back room filled to the brim with dark magic. He carelessly deposits her into a plastic chair, grabbing a genuine crystal ball he’d nabbed from a Seelie raid. He pricks Adnaw’s finger quickly and without consent, smearing it along a tip of his wand. He judiciously touches the DNA to the crystal, waiting for her family to materialize. Adnaw is whimpering in her seat from the sudden onset of the newly formed scar on her arm. Unseelies are very quick to recover from injury.

 

Before too long, Adnolb appears in the crystal. She’s in Dipuc’s manor, practically begging for one of his hate arrows. Omsoc lets out an rasping growl before yanking on Adnaw’s leash and poofing them to Dipuc’s manor. Just as they leave, a shrill screech breaks through Omsoc’s glamour. He cringes visibly but keeps his focus on the task at hand. Quick as he can, Omsoc sneaks into Dipuc’s manor. He casts a mild sleeping spell amongst the guards and security measures. With the sentinels down, Omsoc binds Adnaw’s arms to her sides and locates the Southern Unseelie’s talentless sister.

 

“What’re y’all doin’ here?” Adnolb questions with a sneer.

 

Cutting to the chase, Omsoc shoves his unwanted companion to the side and removes her leash. “Take your damn sister and quit leaving her at my castle.” His wand glows a dangerous hue. “I challenge you to attempt _once_ more.”

 

He poofs back to his home in time to hear his beloved’s shout for him. He rushes to her side as she is already violently ill in a violet haze. He holds her hand through the last of her sick and collapsing. A pale-skinned triangular figure befalls on the nearby sofa. It is, in fact, a boy. He has a coil of raven black hair and his wings flutter softly behind him. They are wispy like a moth’s, though the colors are a vibrant lavender and auburn shade. A light magenta jumper appears on the child, and he reaches for a magical bottle of formula hovering above his head.

 

“You were correct, my dearest.” Omsoc kisses his darling. “We have a son. Have you decided on a name?”

 

“Look at him, hungry after that bottle. Like a little bird.”

 

“Ah. That he is.” Omsoc nods, running his thumb over his love’s fingers. “Shall we name him Starling? Rusty? Grackle? Perhaps Finch?”

 

Wanda shakes her head. “No, no. He’s much more of a Robin.”

 

The child perks up at the name mention. He hiccups slightly, smiling at his parents. Omsoc conjures up the child’s safety rattle wand, and Robin almost mechanically drifts toward it. His parents welcome him with open arms and matching smiles.


	2. Years Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family grows, and things get dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still just these two shows, but there'll be more soon!

Five years pass, and Omsoc has succeeded to the King of his realm. Where Seelies have residing queens with menfolk to take heed, Unseelies are ruled by their kings. He’s made an unspeakable enemy with his debunked predecessor Yknib, though he barely cares enough. His focus is pulled tightly around his secret wife, married by the new-in-command Head Pixie under a solemn vow. The gray, monotonous man is verily excited to be out of his bounty hunter position and has gained a friendship with the powerful King Omsoc.

 

Robin, still in his infant form, has begun to talk. He is able to speak few words, and Dr. Pir Llewduts has informed the family of the unusual diet the hybrid child must consume. Raw foods will be verily difficult for him to digest throughout his life. Overly indulgent sweets will be the ticket, and when he is old enough, he’ll be able to manufacture them himself. During a board meeting, Omsoc discovers there has been an orphaned child born in the Seelie land – by the name of Nibor. He retains a cool façade, pushing the topic aside as he claims to find it unworthy of his time.

 

“Welcome home, Dear.” Wanda meets her husband at the door of the refurbished dungeon. Robin is flying around, controlling small bursts of weather. “How was work?”

 

He runs a ragged hand across his face, poofing up a glass of bourbon on the rocks. He leans in to give her a quick kiss before divulging his learned information. “They’ve learned of Robin’s counterpart.”

 

“Are we in danger?” She questions equally as quietly, keeping a wary eye on her son.

 

“Not for the time being, I assure you.”

 

Not until after dinner does Wanda reveal her latest news. They’re pregnant again. For a celebration, as well as a retreat from the stresses of life, Omsoc arranges his family a week in Iceland. The Head Pixie sets them up in the Birföst village, by the Norðurá River. A glamour falls over Wanda and Robin to where they resemble trolls. Robin is still underage and cannot disguise his wings on his own. The Amsoc family enjoys their first getaway when Wanda’s pregnancy suddenly gets carried away. She breezes through her first two trimesters in a mere two days. She’s then placed under high alert.

 

An uneventful, high-strung day passes, with Robin ever clueless. The trio decides on a picnic by the beautiful waterfalls as a reward the following day. Robin gorges himself on cake, only currently able to manufacture icing. After conjuring a new creamy cake for her son, Wanda screams into the roaring waters. Her labor pains hit her all at once, and Omsoc barely has any time to prepare. The falls are polluted by hazy vomit, and Omsoc shields their firstborn as a new triangular infant is born.

 

“Kismet, Dear.” Wanda smiles softly, gesturing between their new child and the waterfall. “His name will be Glanni.”

 

Omsoc watches as Robin helps his newborn brother gain his balance in flight. The adults watch beyond the brothers, to the cascading Glanni waterfall as though it were meant to be. Niets, the Head Pixie, is awaiting them at their castle upon returning. Omsoc takes careful to note that the pixie is in chains and his eyes are downcast atop his dull expression. The leader of the Unseelies grips onto his wand until his frosty knuckles turn snowy white.

 

“Stay behind me, Dearest. Keep the children out of harm’s way.”

 

Omsoc zooms down to the slew of uninvited guests in attendance. Negroj animatedly talks with Binky, obviously oblivious to the proceedings about to take place. He instantly recognizes his counterpart eating jelly from within his own head. Omsoc shudders in disgust. He notes his wife’s counterpart eating a sandwich with her feet. Cupid, the god of love, is in an angry whisper-argument with Dipuc, the imp of hatred. Jorgen’s arms are crossed, holding his wandstaff.

 

“Puny anti-fairy, what have you done to the colorful fairy Wendell?”

 

Omsoc scoffs irritably. “First off, I am an _Unseelie_ , not _anti_. I despise that terminology. Second, her name is _Wanda_ , not Wendell. Finally, I have done nothing _to_ her aside from being my wife!”

 

The faeries gasp in an almost collective shock. Cosmo, Adnaw, Negroj, and Binky seem unfazed by the comment. Jorgen’s wand lights up in Omsoc’s face, glaring down at him. Dipuc dips down, though not too close to the Seelie ruler’s wand. The true ruler is Jorgen’s wife Tooth, who isn’t around at the moment. Dipuc hisses to Omsoc.

 

“Why’d you go and pick a dirty Seelie?”

 

With no hesitation, Omsoc raises his wand and electrocutes Dipuc. “Careful what you call those who I choose to care for.”

 

Jorgen growls then, snapping his fingers to whisk away Omsoc in a modified net, crafted by Poseidon. He struggles against the enchanted ropes as one of Jorgen’s henchmen brings in Wanda in an equally magical net. He looks into her eyes, conveying a silence vow, followed by an alarming question. She responds to the second by darting her eyes to the dainty faeries. Robin and Glanni have floated toward the crowd and are now barely visibly moving by Negroj and Binky. Glanni, being only born hours ago, knows only one word: his name. He chants it, waving to his parents, and Jorgen glares at the two in the nets. He lowers his wand.

 

“Who are those creatures?”

 

“Children.” Omsoc answers dismissively.

 

“Papa! Mama!” Robin hollers, waving with his brother.

 

“You _bedded_ the Seelie!?” Jorgen roars. “This will _not_ do! Fairy with fairy and anti-fairy with anti-fairy! Cupid! Dispose of these two!”

 

The god of love blinks. “Yeah… I don’t _do_ ‘disposing’ of kids.”

 

“I do.” His impish counterpart grins wickedly.

 

Before either can do a thing or either parent can say a word, Negroj and Binky are fighting over one another’s wand – and the children vanish in a poof of smoke. Wanda and Omsoc stare dejectedly as their children have been whisked away to the unknown, and they’re trapped. Shortly after, Jorgen casts a spell on all present, along with all of the Seelie Realm and the Unseelie Realm. No one will remember a time when a Seelie and an Unseelie had gotten together. No one will remember any such hybrids being born. Wanda is married to Cosmo, and Omsoc is married to Adnaw.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit dramatic, wouldn't you say? I'm not sure what all shows this will cross over with. I'm thinking Charmed and Dragon Tales thus far. lmk what you think!


End file.
